1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head mounted display (HMD), and more particularly, to a method for providing demonstration information in a simulation environment, and an associated simulation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An HMD is typically implemented as a display device that a user may wear on his/her head in order to have video information directly displayed in front of the eyes. For example, the HMD may have either one or two small LCD or OLED displays and associated optical system(s) (e.g. one or more magnifying lenses and other optical elements), and the displays and the associated optical system(s) are typically embedded in a wearable device such as a helmet, glasses, etc. When the user wears this wearable device, the optical system(s) allow the user to have the perception that the images are coming from a greater distance, so eyestrain may be prevented. In some examples, the HMD may be implemented with a single display, and an image may be projected through an optical system that splits the image into two identical images and redirects the two images to the eyes, respectively. In some examples, the HMD may be implemented with two displays, in order to show stereoscopic images, where images of the same object with slightly different angles may be viewed together to create an impression of depth and solidity.
When the user is wearing the HMD and trying to find something to purchase (e.g. an application (or App) such as a new game, etc.) in a virtual reality (VR) world presented by the HMD, the user may have no idea about a product on a menu. For example, there may be some texts related to the product, and perhaps a picture of the product. The user may be not sure whether he/she likes it or not. In addition, the user may be forced to take off the HMD and leave the VR world, in order to make a phone call for more information. Although the user may go back to the VR world again after making the phone call, the pleasure of immersing himself/herself in the VR world is interrupted. Thus, a novel method and associated architecture are required for enhancing user experience.